Burning With Passion
by miley-avril
Summary: "As Hook and Emma engaged in yet another shouting match, Regina said, with an eye roll to boot, "Either have sex or kill each other. I don't care which, as long as it gets you to shut the Hell up."" Hook and Emma take Regina's advice as tensions run high on the Jolly Roger. Rated M for language and the second chapter. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

With any other group of people, it would have been a perfect day aboard the Jolly Roger. The sun was out, but the breeze from the ocean provided relief for its scorching rays. The ship was sailing itself, and Regina and Rumple were using magic to provide food. It really would have felt like a cruise if only every single person on the ship didn't hate someone else on the ship or hadn't actively tried to kill multiple people on the ship. Rumple had steered clear of Regina and Hook for the past week they had been sailing, and Regina had been avoiding Snow and Charming at all costs. The two idiots were stuck together like superglue and they didn't seem to have any intentions of coming unstuck. Hook and Emma were off in their own respective worlds until a decision needed to be made, in which both would start arguing. Not surprisingly, the two started going at it again when it was questioned whether they should sail through Mermaid Lagoon, which would take a good two weeks off of their journey, or go around it, which would be the much safer option.

As Hook and Emma engaged in yet another shouting match, Regina said, with an eye roll to boot, "Either have sex or kill each other. I don't care which, as long as it gets you to shut the Hell up." _That_ got them to shut up. The sudden silence took everyone by surprise. Hook had his signature smirk on his face, although he looked a little red. Emma, by contrast, looked mortified at first, and then angry. Seeing her reaction, Hook laughed. Really laughed, like he hadn't in three hundred years.

"You think this is funny?" Suddenly Emma turned on him, arms crossed and eyes glaring daggers, which only made Hook laugh even more because she was overreacting, and it totally proved his point that she had feelings for him. The rest of the group shot amused looks at each other, even Regina and Rumple.

"Well, the way your eyes are bulging out of your head, yes." The captain said, never losing his smirk.

"This isn't funny, Hook."

"I don't get what the big deal is, Love. It was a simple comment… unless it's actually true."

"You think that me wanting to murder you is funny?" Emma sputtered, realizing that by reacting she was the one who had made the situation awkward and, for everyone else, hilarious. So, in true Emma fashion, she tried to sass her way through it and threaten people.

"No." He stepped closer to her, putting his face a foot from hers and most definitely popping her personal bubble. "I think," his eyes darted from hers to her lips and back up, "that you have threatened to kill me far too many times for your little outburst to have been caused by everyone's favorite queen suggesting it." He paused for dramatic effect while licking his lips ever so imperceptibly. "What got your panties in a twist was the comment about me jabbing you with my sword… unless, of course, you aren't wearing any panties, in which case–" That did it. All of the pent up anger since finding Neal came out in an explosion of Emma's arms pushing against Hook's chest, sending him to the deck. On his way down, though, he grabbed the blonde's wrist, bringing her down with him. She landed on top of him, and he smiled charmingly. "I didn't realize you wanted me _that_ bad."

"You are the most infuriating, jackasstic, annoying bastard that ever–" Emma was cut off when his lips captured hers, taking them both by surprise. James was about ready to pounce and tackle Emma out of the way, Snow gasped, Gold remained impassive, and Regina sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"You kill my True Love, and I send your daughter careening into it. Karma cannot possibly exist." The brunette said sarcastically to Snow. Meanwhile, Hook and Emma's lips finally released. With a real, genuine smile, Hook brushed a gold lock from Emma's forehead. Breathlessly, he said,

"I don't believe 'jackasstic' is a word."

"Shut up." Emma muttered, untangling herself from him, her face flushed, and not just from the kiss. She stared intently at the horizon, not daring to move a muscle. Hook stood as well, shooting a serious look to James, one that said: _I love your daughter and that wasn't just a one-time thing. I will fight for her and I will save her even when she doesn't want to be, and I will protect her even when she thinks she doesn't need it, and I will do my best to never hurt her._ James seemed to understand because he gave Hook a curt nod with a barely noticeable twinkle. He would never think anyone was good enough for his baby girl, but he did want her to experience the same love he and Snow shared. And judging by the way Hook and Emma stole a glance at each other, he truly believed it could work out. As long as the seven of them –once they found Henry– got back to Storybrooke without killing each other. That, though, he had a harder time believing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ALSO (AND DON'T LAUGH), THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME. THANKS!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It was night aboard the Jolly Roger, and Emma was leaning against the railing of the stern, her eyes cast up at the stars. She felt a presence next to her after a moment, and she didn't need to look over to know who it was.

"The stars here don't twinkle." She said.

"That's because it's a different atmosphere, Love." Hook replied quietly, both of them unknowingly looking at the same star. "What are you doing out here, Emma?"

"Can't sleep." She shrugged. "Every night, before Henry brought me to Storybrooke," her voice caught on her son's name, but she swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't going to cry. She'd done enough of that recently. Far too much for her liking. "I'd look up at the stars, hoping he was doing the same. Somehow I felt closer to him. It's stupid, I know…"

"No, it's not." Hook said firmly, surprising them both for the second time that day when he took her by the shoulders. "Whatever makes you feel closer to the ones you love is _not_ stupid, Emma." The blonde couldn't hold his intense gaze. She averted her eyes to the nearest object, which was his sword, propped up against the wheel of the ship.

"What the Hell kind of pirate are you, Captain Jones?" She teased. "Going all romantic on me?"

"You're the one who fell on top of me, Love." He quipped, then turned serious. "That kiss, it wasn't just a burst of pent up anger. I was trying to convey to you how much I… _care_ about you." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to scare her.

"I–I–" Emma's mouth opened and closed, and the words were halting when they came out. "I love you." Apparently it was her turn to surprise him.

"Did I hear you right?"

"I've lost too many people without telling them how I feel until it's too late… in some cases, I never got the chance, and I'm _not_ making the same mistake again." Switching roles yet again, Hook was the one who was speechless this time. So, he did what any sensible man would do when the second love of his life professed her love to him, he kissed her. Hard. And this time, it didn't take her what felt like a whole minute to respond and kiss him back, groaning into his mouth.

"Gods, Emma." He said once they pulled apart.

"Promise me this isn't a one-time thing. You won't kiss me and say you love me, then leave me." In her heart, though, she knew that wasn't the case.

"I promise." He whispered. Content, Emma leaned in for another kiss. Her thigh brushed up against his crotch, and she smiled.

"I just saw your sword over by the wheel…"

"Ah, so you _did_ understand what I was saying at Lake Nostos." His face was a mirror image of hers. As their lips met for the fourth time, and Hook's tongue silently asked for permission to enter, Emma lost control. After biting his bottom lip with a tiny bit more force than was necessary, she began undoing the button on her jeans. "Not here, Love." His hook pushed her fingers away.

"Hooook." Emma all but whined.

"I didn't say 'no'. I said 'not here'. If we're going to do this, we're doing it properly. That means a bed and time." Before she could protest, he swept her up bridal style.

"Right. Cause you're always a gentleman." She huffed.

"Shhh…" He nibbled her earlobe. "We wouldn't want the others to hear you complaining." Since he knew the ship like the back of his hand, he had no problems getting him and Emma to his cabin. He placed her on the bed, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Now?"

"Not now, Love." Hook whispered. He peppered her neck with kisses, slowly making his way down until her black tank top became a problem. He slid his hook under the bottom of her shirt, and she gasped at the sudden cold. Emma arched her back so he could tug the fabric up. With his other hand, he pulled it over her head. He was none too discrete about taking in her taut stomach. In his distraction, she took the opportunity to shimmy out of her jeans and sit up. He went to unclasp her bra, but she grabbed his forearms and pulled him onto the bed. He landed with an unceremonious 'oof', and Emma pinned his arms above his head. "This is a first."

"You made me wait." She purred. "And teased me."

"That was hardly teasing, Love." In a second, their positions were switched. "I want to make love to you, Emma. This isn't for my own personal enjoyment." The seriousness and sincerity in his eyes –as well as the unconcealed love– was what made her comply, and she just laid there, eyes closed, waiting for his touch. And waited. And waited some more, until finally, in a fit of frustration, threw her eyes open.

"What the Hell are you waiting for?"

"You just looked so peaceful…"

"If. You. Don't. Touch. Me. I. Will. Do. It. Myself." She threatened. "And no fair that I'm half naked and you're fully clothed."

"Gods, a little demanding, aren't we, Princess?"

"Hook!" Emma hissed.

"I wanted to take my time with you, but apparently I won't be." He grumbled as he untied his shirt and peeled off his leather pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Emma felt a familiar, welcomed swirl in the pit of her stomach. With hand and hook, he spread her legs and sat down on the edge of the bed. With the pad of his pointer finger, he began stroking her through her panties.

"You're already so wet for me." Hook smirked. He removed his finger and replaced it with his hook, which tugged on them.

"No, these are my only pair." She said quickly. Not trusting him not to rip them off, she pulled them down her long legs. Hook did the same.

"It's not fair that I'm all naked and you still have a corset on… a strange looking one at that."

"It's not called a corset…" Emma rolled her eyes, but unclasped her bra anyway. They stared at each other for a beat, both stark naked and full of longing. In one swift motion, he was on top of her, lining himself up with her entrance. Slowly, he entered her, and Emma gasped.

"Too fast?" He asked tenderly, the thought alone of causing her pain enough to make his blood run cold.

"Not fast enough." She murmured, wishing she was on top so that she could go at the pace she wanted. Never one to let a woman be disappointed, Hook withdrew himself but reentered, this time faster. Again and again, his room filling with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and their moans. Emma managed to get one hand on the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and the other down to rub her clit, which was aching with lack of attention. Her moans morphed into shouts, and his turned to grunts. Both tumbled closer to the edge, and at the same time, they fell over it together, crying out in ecstasy.

Hook flopped over to the side, landing next to her, both of them panting. Then, he did something he hadn't done since Milah:

He placed a tender kiss to Emma's mouth.


End file.
